As She's Walking Away
by Taomerline Fanfiction
Summary: Sometimes you have to let go of false hopes. Sometimes you have do what you need to do, regardless of the risks. Sometimes you should listen to your mind and your heart, especially when they know the truth. Somethings are definitely worth the risk!


As She's Walking Away – Chapter 1

_**A/N: In this story, JJ and Will **__**are not married**__**. They've been dating for two years, and their son, Henry, is a 1 year old. JJ has been transferred, permanently, back to the BAU. Also, Gideon is in this story. Everything that happened to Gideon had happened about 3 years ago. Gideon got back in touch with the BAU, but he never rejoined the team. He's retired, and is still closest to Reid; but hangs out with the team, occasionally. **_

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

Over the years, Hotch and Rossi had earned a lot of respect from many of the higher-ups. During those years, they had performed quite a few _hush hush_ services to those same people. You know, quietly looking into family indiscretions, and such. Together, Hotch and Rossi had been working (tirelessly) trying to get JJ transferred back to the BAU. With each phone call, they were closer to making it happen. Finally, they only had one more phone call to make, and it would be a done deal.

Knowing how overwhelmingly excited the team would be when JJ came back, Hotch knew that he wouldn't be able to prevent an office party from taking place. He wouldn't have any control over any of his team's response, especially not Garcia's. It never ceased to amaze Hotch just how much power the lower-ranking technical analyst held over the higher-ranking agents. Hotch was their beloved leader and had their love and respect, but Garcia referred to all of them as her _babies_, including him. A mother's love always wins out.

Hotch did not want JJ's first day back to be marred in any way by Erin Strauss, but he didn't know Erin's schedule. Hotch placed a call to Agent Anderson, Erin's assistant. He asked Anderson to meet him down in the first floor lobby; he had a favor to request.

Anderson has looked up to Hotch since the day they were first introduced. To him, Hotch was exactly what an FBI Agent should be, both physically and mentally. All of the younger agents in the bureau had known that Gideon was Spencer Reid's mentor. They still envied Reid, all of them except Anderson. He would have given anything to have Hotch as his mentor. Also, Anderson very much disliked Erin's constant attempts to belittle Hotch, both personally and professionally. So, when Hotch asked to meet in the lobby, Anderson felt honored having the chance to do anything for Hotch; no matter how small or large the favor.

Hotch was well aware that Anderson placed him on a pedestal; he knew he would have to do something in return for Anderson's assistance. Hotch knew that Anderson wanted to report to him, but Hotch also knew that Erin would never allow that to happen. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he'd come up with something appropriate in the near future.

Hotch quickly filled Anderson in on JJ's imminent return, and that he wanted it to coincide with a date when Erin was not scheduled to be in the office all day. Anderson understood completely, and agreed to email Erin's schedule to Hotch, as soon as he got back to his desk. Hotch expressed his appreciation, and promised to do something for Anderson in the near future.

Today was Friday, and Erin was scheduled to be out of the office next Monday and Tuesday. Hotch placed his last call and demanded that JJ's transfer take place immediately. He saw no problem with that since they'd had no problem demanding JJ leave the BAU with only a 3 day notice. JJ would be returning to the BAU effective Monday. Hotch had waited until the end of the workday before he informed his team. As he expected, they were ecstatic.

On Monday morning, Hotch arrived at work early; he wanted to get enough work done, before the celebrations. He knew, full well, that he and his team would be unable to focus on much of anything today. One by one, as the team came in, Hotch noticed each of them carried either a large bag or a box. Party supplies! Hotch just smiled and kept working.

The team gave JJ a fantastic welcome back full of big smiles and hugs; Garcia cut the cake, and Reid poured the coffees. Rossi and Hotch came down from their offices and hung out in the bullpen with the younger agents. They had all missed JJ, and she had missed them just as badly. As the party started winding down, JJ insisted that everyone should go and get at least some work done today, or she would feel guilty. As the day wore on, Garcia wasn't the only one who had noticed that JJ had changed. It wasn't just that she had changed her hairstyle, or the new style of clothes she wore. JJ was still beautiful, but she looked sad inside even when she smiled. Prentiss and Garcia had tried to talk to her, but JJ had brushed it off saying _it was personal_.

Although it had taken the rest of the team a couple of hours before they noticed JJ's internal sadness, Reid had noticed as soon as she came through the BAU doors. While everyone else was laughing and chatting, a couple of times Reid noticed JJ staring (sadly) at him. Other than the quick welcome back hug, JJ had kept her distance from Reid. The others didn't notice because everyone was moving around, everyone except for JJ and Reid. He wouldn't walk over to her because every time he caught JJ looking at him, she quickly turned away from him.

Over the years, the team had thought that Reid had gotten over his initial crush on JJ, but he hadn't. Reid never told anyone how much he still cared for JJ. It wasn't puppy love. It was true love. It had taken him a number of years to get up enough nerve to ask her out for a real date. Reid had finally been ready to make his move two years ago, but he had been too late; the team found out that JJ had been dating Will; they were moving in together; and JJ was pregnant.

_**We never spoke a word, but every thought she had I heard from across the room. We were standing face to face. I couldn't find the words to say. Give me one more move. I don't even know her name. I guess foolish pride's to blame. Now I'm falling in love as she's walking away, and my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say. I may have lost this battle, live to fight another day. Now I'm fallin' in love as she's walkin' away.**_

As much as it had hurt Reid to know that JJ was with Will, it had hurt more when the bureau transferred her. Now, at least he could see her at work, almost every day. Reid had remained quiet throughout the day whenever the team discussed JJ's looks of sadness. He heard how Prentiss and Garcia hadn't gotten anything out of JJ, as to what was wrong. Reid knew better than to corner JJ, she didn't like to be badgered. He'd just wait and hope that she'd soon tell him.

Garcia wanted the team to go out tonight for drinks and dancing. It couldn't be tomorrow night, because tomorrow was Valentine's day. She knew that JJ would want to be alone with Will. Garcia waited until the end of the workday. First, she phoned and invited Gideon. Then she went around and got everyone else to agree to go out tonight, in celebration of JJ's return. Garcia knew that JJ would have no choice but to attend. Garcia had also phoned Will, and invited him to come with JJ. JJ thought she had hidden it, but everyone noticed that she looked a little pissed when she found out that Will had been invited and had agreed to join their night of fun.

The lounge was full of patrons, but it wasn't loud or rowdy; you could actually hold a conversation while the music played. JJ and Will had just entered when every member of the team heard (loud and clear) when JJ shouted at Will, "For God's sake, Will! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Then they saw JJ change her direction and head straight to the ladies' room, leaving Will standing there looking pissed off. Quickly, the team turned away and tried to pretend that they hadn't heard (or seen) anything, but Will knew better.

Will walked over to the team, said his hello's, and proceeded to apologize for JJ having caused a scene. That did not go over too well with the team. Obviously, Will had said (or done) something to cause JJ's response. It really is amazing how a good team works well together without even trying. They had left two seats next to each other for JJ and Will. As soon as Will sat down, Prentiss and Garcia each moved over one seat. Now the only vacant seat was between Reid and Morgan. Will noticed, but he knew better than to say anything. As the team silently glared at Will, he just sat there staring into his drink.

When JJ approached the table, she looked a little flushed and embarrassed. Reid stood up and held the chair out for JJ to sit next to him. JJ gave Reid her special smile. They all engaged JJ in conversation, thoroughly ignoring Will. JJ knew what they were doing, and she appreciated it.

Well before transferring out of the BAU, JJ and Will hadn't been getting along; and it had only gotten worse once she had more time to spend at home. Every night after Henry fell asleep, all they did was argue, quietly and angrily. Though transferring back would reduce her time at home, there was another problem. A big problem. Will had always been jealous of JJ and Reid's friendship. He saw the way Reid would look at JJ. Will knew that look on any man's face. Will also hated that special little smile JJ always gave only to Reid, and to no one else. Will knew nothing had ever happened between JJ and Reid, but that didn't stop him from constantly thinking about them (together as a couple).

When JJ told Will that she was transferring back to the BAU, he accused her of wanting to go back because of Reid. The argument that followed had been loud enough to wake Henry; Will hadn't cared. He had ranted for an hour about how much Reid wanted JJ, and how JJ wanted Reid more than she wanted him. Will also accused JJ of staying with him only because of Henry. JJ denied it, but she knew it was true.

Before finding out that she was pregnant, JJ had regretted ever having met Will. She had tried her best to be a good girlfriend to him, but it hadn't given her what she needed in a relationship. JJ knew that her timing sucked. She had been ready to break it off with Will, but she ended up pregnant. Giving birth to Henry had been the only good thing about their relationship. Now Henry was 1 year old, and JJ was reunited with her BAU family, she felt that she could make it without Will. That's why during last night's argument, she told Will that their relationship was finished. She was leaving him, taking Henry; and calling a realtor Monday morning, as soon as she got to work.

_**Wise man next to me did say about the one that got away, "Son I missed my chance. Don't you let regret take place of the dreams you have to chase. Ask her to dance. Go on son. You might fall down on your face, roll the dice and have some faith. But don't be fallin' in love as she's walkin' away. When your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say. You may have lost this battle, live to fight another day." **_

It was late, and the lounge had cleared out a bit. Gideon elbowed Reid, to get his attention. He whispered into Reid's ear about having missed his chance with Sarah. He told Reid not to let regret remain the song of his life. Then he said, "Ask JJ to dance."

Reid was surprised and shook his head. Gideon explained to Reid, "If you're going to keep letting her walk away, then you need to stop loving her; save yourself some pain." Then he added, "Go on, Son." Reid nodded his head and took a few deep breathes, as another slow song began to play. Reid leaned and whispered into JJ's ear, asking her to dance with him. JJ blushed and nodded her head. Reid stood up and held out his hand. Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked as JJ took Reid's hand, stood up, and let him lead her to the dance floor. They looked like a table full of bobble-heads, as the team looked back and forth from Will, to JJ and Reid slow dancing.

It was a very long, slow song, and a very silent table. Morgan, especially, kept his eyes on Will. There was no way he was going to let Will hurt Reid, or JJ. Will just sat there looking defeated. He had never seen JJ slow dance with Reid. Finally, Will no longer felt angry at JJ. He was simply heartbroken. Slowly, Will stood up, threw $50 down on the table, and said, "Tell JJ to have a good time." Then he left the club.

_**A/N: Written based on the lyrics of Alan Jackson's "She's Walking Away." **_


End file.
